elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yngvild
Yngvild is an isolated ice cave situated on an island directly east of Dawnstar. The necromancer Arondil has taken refuge here, having been evicted from Dawnstar after the town's populace found his experiments in Necroanimus to be less than tasteful. Background It can be postulated that Yngvild was once a barrow for ancient Nordic Battlemaidens, as it was found by Arondil to be uniquely populated with the corpses of only female warriors. Through successful experimentation, Arondil now has a formidable (and entirely female) draugr force at his command. Additionally, Arondil has perfected a means to reanimate freshly-dispatched mortals as uniquely spectral minions. The Yngvild ghosts, in fact, were once Dawnstar's young milkmaids. They were either stumbled upon or collected by Arondil and summarily reanimated to do his evil, and evidently perverse, biddings. Overview Scattered throughout the cave are Arondil's journals, which chronicle his endeavours more completely. The journals are a subject of interest to Vekel the Man of the Thieves Guild, and can be retrieved as part of a miscellaneous objective, for a reward. The journals might stay in your inventory permanently if you pick them up, so it is advised to save before you do so and make sure you can return them. Enemies *Arondil: A highly skilled necromancer. Is capable of dealing significant Frost damage and slowing movement to a crawl. *Yngvild Ghosts: Scattered throughout the barrow, as well in the last room, where Arondil and his favorite ghost are. If the Dragonborn sneaks past them and takes the greater soul gem on the pedestal, then that ghost will attack and either be killed by or kill Arondil. *Leveled draugr Notable items *''Arondil's Journal'' (Parts 1, 2, 3 and 4). *A Stone of Barenziah in the final room next to the last journal on the desk. *''Reality and Other Falsehoods'' (Alteration) - on the stone table next to the throne in the throne room. *A Grand Staff of Charming – in the final room with the last journal and the Totem. Quests *Toying With The Dead *Potential location for one of the Totems in Totems of Hircine *Potential location for Onmund's Request *Potential location for the Helm of Winterhold *Potential location for Meridia's Beacon *Potential location for Arniel's Endeavor (Part 2) *Potential location for the Amulet of Bats *No Stone Unturned Gallery Yngvildarondilsghosts.jpg|Arondil and his favorite concubine Yngvild corpses.jpg|Milkmaid Execution Chamber Trivia *There will almost always be a Draugr Deathlord with the full power Unrelenting Force shout in the tomb, regardless of level. This can lead to the player's death at lower levels. *In the area with the pillar and two draugr archers, there is a chest on the other side of the pillar that can be reached with Whirlwind Sprint. *Arondil's circumstances here are similar to that of Ancotar in Oblivion, a wizard who is shunned by the settlement of Aleswell for his experiments and must set up at a more secluded location - namely, a nearby ruin, just as Arondil does. Bugs *When you are about to enter the Yngvild throne room, you will notice that there is a symbol on the door which indicates that there is a Word Wall in that area/room you are about to enter; however, no such Word Wall exists. *Upon taking the intended secret shortcut out after defeating Arondil, You may encounter a hostile, human-form woman. She is still called 'Yngvild Ghost' and still leaves behind 'ghostly remains' upon death. *Arondil's Journals stuck in inventory: before talking to Vekel drop all four items nearby. Talk to him about Arondil then talk to him about the journals' existence. Exit The Ragged Flagon then re-enter, pick up the journals, and return to Vekel which will complete the quest. This will allow you to sell or store the journals. * Vekel doesn't remove the journals from your inventory. If you need to return to Yngvild you should store them in a safe place. * If you re-enter Yngvild, for example to get the Unusual Gem, the miscellaneous objective "Collect The Journals (4/4)" will appear in your quest log. **Fix: Carry the journals in your inventory and this will not happen. * The game may load for more than a minute during the first visit, especially at the entrance and the throne room. Appearances * de:Yngvild es:Yngvild ru:Ингвильд Category:Skyrim: Caves Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations